whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Russel Hammond
This is a talk page. You wanna talk? Then leave your message here. Thanks! Always happy to help out. Saslen (talk) 15:44, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Broken file Hey, infobox conversion was delayed earlier, but now it's moving ahead slowly but surely. I don't know when it'll be done, but hopefully soon. Just something to note, it looks like the page World of Darkness: Gypsies doesn't have an actual image. The file that is in the infobox, File:WODgypsies.jpg, doesn't seem to exist. Thought I would bring this to your attention! —Atvelonis (talk) 03:47, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the encouraging comment! Iliaccrest (talk) 16:05, December 11, 2019 (UTC)iliaccrest Timeline I was trying to fix the problem where you end up on a timeline page but there is no way to go to the previous/future year because of a broken link, which is due to there being no timeline page for that year. For example : https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/777_(WOD), you cannot go to year 776 via the bottom navigation bar because there is no article. Year 775 has no article as well, year 774 does have an article, but there is no way to go to year 774 from year 777. This makes it a huge problem to go through the timeline...you frequently encounter missing articles that prevent you from simply going backwards or forwards in the timeline. If you could go from year 777 to the next available article (year 774) that would solve things, but right now the wiki doesnt let you do that and you just get stuck and unable to progress. The only semi-workaround is to go to 770s via the navigation bar at the bottom to see which articles are available in the 770s, but this does not always work (see below) and is timeconsuming. This is particular problematic if, for example, you go to year 800, year 799 is a deadlink, you cant view year 790-799 via the navigation bar either, because it will only display year 800-809 for you. (I dont remember if year 799 is a deadlink, thats just an example). So you get stuck year 800 with no way to find the next available article in the year 790-799 range. Do you have any ways to fix this? Question2222 (talk) 07:45, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Design questions Hey Russel. I am finishing up work on fixing the infoboxes (not quite done, but only a couple hundred to go) and next I want to look at some design changes for the site. I just have a few things that I want to clear with you first. #The wiki should ideally have a background image instead of just a solid color. It doesn't have to be something complex if you want to keep a fairly minimal design, but some sort of pattern or promotional image or whatever would be better than nothing. Do you have any ideas on what images would be appropriate? #Could I experiment with the images on the main page to make it a little more visual and attention-grabbing? For example, there are images next to the names in the "Browse the White Wolf Wiki" section, but if these were larger than they would get a higher clickthrough rate. There are also a few general formatting changes that I would like to make to the main page. #Currently the sitename/project namespace is technically "White Wolf" and not "White Wolf Wiki," but on the local navigation it says "White Wolf Wiki." I think that it would be ideal to make it consistent as "White Wolf Wiki," but just wanted to make sure with you before I had that changed. #One other thing, I notice that you have a habit of removing old talk page messages from your page after the conversations are over. This is allowed, but I think that it is a lot more useful to store them in an archive instead of removing them. This way you can access old conversations easily, without having them clutter up your talk page. If you want, I can import a script from the Dev Wiki called ArchiveTool which allows you to archive your messages whenever you want. I think that this would be useful for the future. Would you like me to do that? —Atvelonis (talk) 19:18, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Apagar página Não consigo e nem consigo fazer o link de uma para a outra, se puder por favor, errei o nome do personagem colocando um "s" no final, criei as duas: Errado: =Leaps-to-the-Wounds= Correto =Leaps-to-the-Wound= Doug.ferr (talk) 18:25, January 28, 2020 (UTC)